Arcana: Firelances
Firelances are the only ranged weapon in the game, requiring 2 hands to weild. Firelances synergize well with magic, increasing the M-ATK stat more than any other weapon type. Players may equip magic cards with a firelance equipped, but not a shield. Inherent Abilities Charge Shot - press x while standing still, max of 3 charges, can be used in conjunction with battle arts (except sniper stance) Knock-downs - Lock on to downed / unconscious enemy, hold O *'ONLY IF NO MAGIC EQUIPPED?*' Learned Abilities Ranged Attack''' -'' gained at 1 - press square '''''Uppercut - max level 1, gained at ? - hold O *'ONLY IF NO MAGIC EQUIPPED*' Assist - max level ?, gained at ?, ?, ?, ? - Battle Arts Artillery - gained at lv 1 - Mid-range attack. Missiles describe an arc i nthe air before detonating, delivering damage over a wide area Sniper Stance - gained at lv 7 - The firelance is leveled at the enemy and the target pinpointed with precision - press square for a normal shot and triangle for a close-ranged blast targeted at the ground infront of you Grand Crusher - gained at lv ? - A bullet packed with condensed pressure is fired at the ground, felling foes that get in the way of its blast Fadeaway - gained at lv ? - Hot on the heels of a blast of gunfire, a decisive blow is delivered from mid-air Level Up Rewards Weapons Ama Sansa's Rev-Spear (7924gil) ' *Description: Created in the fashion of the spear used by the gods to pierce the ground and rid the world of evil. #Minotaur Core x1 #Divine Nickel x1 #Bovine Tooth x2 #Gold Stud x3 HP -133, ATK 576, MATK 73, AGL 21, LCK 20 '''Hayakaze Sansa's Shian (7722gil) ' *Description: An ancient spear that has long been said to keep death at bay, it has no been fitted with a gun as well. #Hecatoncheif Core x1 #Divine Nickel x1 #Reaper Talon x1 #Giant Blue Gem x1 HP -132, ATK 571, MATK 73, AGL 21, LCK 20 'Gae Bolg (6434gil) ' *Description: A replica of the spear used by a legendary knight. #? ? '''Gae Bo (4826gil) *Description: A firelance designed for toughness and durability. The light it unleashes is said to destroy god and monster alike. #Vermillion Core x1 #Steel x1 #Giant Talon x1 #Conqueror Bone x2 HP -115, ATK 518, MATK 66, AGL 21, LCK 20 Arthur (3834gil) *Description: Legend as it that this firelance defeated the forces of evil and brought light to all of humankind. #Xuan Wu Core x1 #Gold Ore x1 #Conqueror Talon x1 #Crystal Button x3 HP -88, ATK 481, MATK 56, AGL 21, LCK 20 Beast Glaive (3641gil) *Description: A firelance equipped with fang-liek blades designed to scare off threatening beasts. #Grendel Core x1 #Adamantite x1 #Thunder Talon x1 #Big Fiery Diamond x1 HP -77, ATK 471, MATK 59, AGL 26, LCK 20 Brionac (3441gil) *Description: Modeled on the sun god's weapon of choice. #Azdaja Core x1 #Jade Steel x1 #Serpent Scale x1 #Impish Silverwork x2 HP -40, ATK 440, MATK 45, AGL 21, LCK 20 Footman's Spear Gun (2047gil) *Description: The favored weapon among plus-sized foot soldiers. Though somewhat outdated, its users swear by its reliability. *Upgrades to: *#Footman's Rock Gun (4053, Scaly King Reins x1, Scaly Talon x2, Scarlet Mushroom x7) #Skeleton Core x1 #Tempered Iron x1 #Scaly Talon x1 #Rotten Bone x3 HP -41, ATK 376, MATK 44, AGL 21, LCK 20 Footman's Rock Gun *Description: The favored weapon amongst plus-sized foot soldiers. Though somewhat outdated, its users swear by its reliability. *Upgrades to: *#Footman's Spear Hard (5727, Skull Dragon Core x1, Spectral Tongue x2, Spectral Lantern x3, Leather Fastener x4) *#Ama Sansa's Rev-Spear (4754, Bovine Tooth x2, Cypress Staff x10, Divine Nickel x1) HP -124, ATK 550, MATK 64, AGL 21, LCK 20 Tannenberg Spear Gun (1262gil) *Description: A firelance with an extremely narrow gun barrel. Its numerous metal parts make it heavier than it looks. #Xuan Wu Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Tortoise Talon x1 HP -32, ATK 350, MATK 38, AGL 21, LCK 20 Aquivas (1257gil) *Description: A firelance that is easy to aim. Comes equipped with a large blade on its tip. #Skeleton Core x1 #Copper Ore x1 #Rotten Skull x2 HP -21, ATK 295, MATK 31, AGL 21, LCK 20 Aegis Spear (1047gil) *Description: A thin, easy-to-use firelance. The weapon of choice among foot soldiers. #Goblin Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Impish Horn x3 HP -12, ATK 243, MATK 25, AGL 21, LCK 20